larsreviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe
Steven Universe is an American animated television series created by Rebecca Sugar for Cartoon Network. Synopsis The series is set in the fictional town of Beach City, where the Crystal Gems live in an ancient beachside temple protecting humanity from monsters and threats. Ageless alien warriors, they project feminine humanoid forms from the magical gemstones that are their core being. The Crystal Gems are Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven, a young half-human, half-Gem boy who inherited his gemstone from his mother, the Crystal Gems' past leader. As Steven tries to figure out his gradually expanding range of powers, he spends his days with the gems and the other people living in Beach City. What Went Wrong This review was "originally created" by LarsReviews (personally, I believe it to be plagiarized). Nevertheless, it has been adapted for your reading pleasure. Enjoy! Composition The composition of the show is flat and uncreative. The show is like a simple photograph, never utilizing angles and camera shots to demonstrate character motifs and emotions. A great example of this is in the sequence for 'It's Over, Isn't It?' in which the show uses very limited perspective shots that don't attempt to convey a greater meaning. Fight scenes Fight scenes also suffer from the poor composition, but there are many other key aspects that ruin it in the show. The fights lack any real lack of weight, both visually and contextually, and the staff fail to utilize the environments to their fullest ability. Lack of consistency The show just lacks consistency all around, from the characters to the story. Plot structures go nowhere, or feel extremely dulled out and melancholy. Character's abilities are often never brought up again, such as when Pearl could shoot beams from her gem weapon yet let Peridot fly away for no reason. The animation is notorious for this as well, with character heights being undefined but given generalities. Forced Perspective The show has created a situation where Steven is REQUIRED to tell a story. The world seems to not exist without him, and it's very uninteresting to keep things from only one perspective. Even episodes where it focuses on lore before Steven was born must be done through Steven being taught a story. Lack of progress Okay, there is technically progress in the show, but not *true* progress. To elaborate, there's no sense of urgency whatsoever, and this leads to plotlines feeling very rushed when tensions do eventually rise. This is best seen in the Cluster arc, when Peridot is told to chill out when the cluster could erupt at any second and the drill wasn't finished. State of Lars Canonically, Lars is killed off in the series, then instantly revived to be turned into a Space Pirate, often compared to Captain Harlock. This is complete fucking bullshit, because not only was he the best damn character in the show but they've now reduced him to this fucking disgusting stereotype of an idea. Not only that, but it makes no fucking sense that he'd have that clothing because they've established that isn't how they work. Gallery Images2.jpg|A video from when news first broke of Steven Universe's downfall. Images3.jpg|God, I miss her so much... See also * LarsReviews * Black Lars * Lars Libertarians Category:Events